


Imparare

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam non sa, non deve sapere quello che c’era tra noi. Non capirebbe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imparare

Devo tutto a te, papà: quello che ero, quello che sono e quello che sarò.  
Mi hai educato nel migliore dei modi, anche se la nostra non era la vita che tu e mamma avevate progettato per noi.  
Se sono ancora vivo, lo devo a te. E adesso tu sei morto e io devo continuare ad andare avanti senza di te.  
Sam non sa, non deve sapere quello che c’era tra noi. Non capirebbe.  
Se dovesse mai scoprirlo, sono sicuro che se ne andrebbe, che mi lascerebbe solo. Di nuovo.  
Come posso spiegargli quello che è successo quando lui se ne è andato per Stanford? Come fargli capire la solitudine che ho provato? Non sa il male che mi ha fatto quando ha deciso che non mi voleva più nella sua vita.  
Ho passato le notti a piangere di nascosto da te, ma non eri uno stupido. Sapevi tutto di me e Sam, del nostro rapporto che andava oltre l’essere fratelli. Hai atteso che le cose si calmassero da sole e quando ciò non è successo, mi hai insegnato ad essere forte.  
La prima volta eravamo in uno squallido motel perso nel nulla. Ti sei chinato su di me e hai calmato i miei singhiozzi con un bacio dolcissimo.  
“Dean, devi imparare a tenere il dolore dentro di te. La vita è sofferenza, lo sai, ma dobbiamo andare avanti comunque, senza guardarci indietro.”  
“Io… non posso vivere senza di lui…” ho singhiozzato. Mi hai stretto tra le tue braccia e mi hai baciato di nuovo.  
“Neanch’io potevo vivere senza vostra madre, però ce l’ho fatta. E ce la farai anche tu. Devi solo imparare a tenerti dentro i sentimenti. Io posso aiutarti.”  
“Aiutarmi?” Mi asciugai le lacrime per poterti guardare negli occhi. Avevi sul viso un sorriso dolce, che non ti vedevo da anni.  
“Ti aiuterò a fare a meno di tuo fratello.”  
Come posso spiegare a Sam quello che è successo dopo? I baci si sono fatti più profondi, le carezze più audaci. Ci siamo spogliati al lume dell’insegna del bar di fronte, ci siamo sdraiati su quel letto troppo piccolo per noi due.  
Ci siamo amati come tante volte avevamo fatto io e Sam, solo che stavolta ero io a subire gli slanci appassionati di un amante. Sei entrato dentro di me senza farmi male, hai colto quello che restava della mia innocenza come se fosse stato sacro.  
Come spiegare a Sam che tu, nostro padre, hai preso il suo posto nel mio cuore? Anche se se n’era andato di casa e stava per sposarsi con Jess, non capirebbe. Non mi giustificherebbe mai.  
Meglio tacere.  
Non temere, papà. Ho imparato la lezione: non permetterò più che il dolore si impossessi di me. La lacrima che mi scorre adesso sulla guancia è l’unica che verserò per la tua morte.  
Quando il fuoco avrà finito il suo lavoro, di te non resterà altro che cenere, ma nel mio cuore quello che provo per te non morirà mai.


End file.
